


Since When

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt:<br/>Kink(s): wanting someone you don't want to want, wondering how you got yourself into this situation, lust overcoming brain function</p>
<p> Prompt: "Since when did I have the hots for Draco bloody Malfoy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since When

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Khristmas 2015.

“Since When” 

 

“Fuck Yes! Oh gods, that’s it,” simply pornographic words poured out of Malfoy’s mouth. Doing his best to follow instructions, Ron angled his body slightly knowing that he’d hit the spot. All he had to do now was to just keep hitting it. Malfoy’s fingers scrambled to find purchase on the rough stone of the wall he leaned against. His arse pushed back against Ron’s cock, pulling it in even deeper. Ron held Malfoy’s hips in a vise like grip, knowing there would be bruises there in the morning. He didn’t care. Neither did Malfoy. 

The coil of release circled inside of Ron’s gut. He was so close. The erratic breathing and the stuttering of the obscenities that still poured from Malfoy’s mouth told Ron, he too was getting close. Ron slid one of his hands around to the front, fingers wrapping around the velvety hardness of Malfoy’s prick and he pulled. Hard, fast, sharp strokes from base to tip, a flick of his thumb across the slit dripping with Malfoy’s precome. Stroking back down and spreading the natural lubricant he reached the base, starting the process all over again. 

Malfoy’s head whipped back, his neck bared. Open and begging for Ron to claim it. “Ah gods, Fuck Weasley. Gods. If you stop, I swear… I swear... Fuck!” Malfoy whimpered as Ron leaned in his mouth opened, his teeth pressed against Malfoy’s tender flesh. The combination of Ron’s prick filling his arse, Ron’s hand pulling on Malfoy’s prick, and the sharp pleasure pain of Ron’s bite had Malfoy whimpering and begging for more. 

Ron had no idea what all this felt like from Malfoy’s point of view, but from his: Fuck this was the best. Better than the best, better than anything. The coil of release in Ron’s gut tightened and tightened, his release was eminent. Just as it hit, Draco turned and captured Ron’s mouth in his. Ron screamed his release, Draco’s tongue forcing its way inside his mouth. 

Ron thrust a few more times, emptying himself deep into Malfoy. His grasp on Malfoy’s cock tightening and moving even faster, if a bit more erratically. A small whimper mixed with a moan of release and Malfoy too was coming. His thick stream of come ran through Ron’s fingers and fist, splattering against the stone. 

Boneless, Ron could only collapse against Malfoy, who was sing the wall to remain in a semi-standing position. Beside him, Ron could hear voices. He paid them no mind. Best fuck of his life and it had to be with Draco-bloody fucking-Malfoy. 

“Ron, Ron!” the voice next to them kept talking and bloody annoying it was too. Could they not see he was still balls deep inside or Malfoy? And if he thought he could get hard again in a few short minutes, he’d like to stay right where he was. Thank you very much. 

“Ronald Weasley!” A hand smacked the table next to him. Ron jerked, confused. Table? What? Ron looked up surprised to see himself sitting at a table with his sister and Hermione. 

“Where were you? What were you thinking about? Whatever it was, it must have been nice. I’ve not seen you smile like that in a long time.” Hermione teased him, before she turned to Ginny who was making her way from Hermione’s jaw line down her neck, alternating between bites and licks. Hermione moaned in response and turned rewarding Ginny with a full on snog. 

Her words penetrating his thick fog of memories, he pondered over what she had said as he ran the tip of his finger along the edge of his pint glass. She was right. He’d had sex with Draco Malfoy and it had been the best fuck of his life. Since that first night Ron had come to the same club, hoping to meet up with Malfoy again. Each time he’d gone home alone and to the familiarity of his own right hand. Somehow, deep inside of him he knew no one else would give him the same level of pleasure that Malfoy had. He snickered softly as his dilemma struck him. “Since when did I have to hots for Draco-bloody-Malfoy?” he asked himself. 

Malfoy was still an arrogant prat who looked and talked down to everyone important in Ron’s life. He still treated Harry and Hermione like they were something to wipe off the bottom of his shoes, continued to tease Ron about his family’s lack of income. But it was no longer done with the same degree of vehemence, and Ron couldn’t help thinking that that somehow made a difference. But he didn’t really care if he did or he didn’t. Ron just wanted to fuck him. That was all it was (or so he kept telling himself). 

Across the room, a flash of blond hair grabbed and captured Ron’s attention. Straining his neck and trying to look past the entwined couple next to him, Ron saw him. Malfoy sat at a small table meant for two, but currently holding three. Malfoy sat with a male and a female. Pansy most likely, but Ron had no idea who the male might be. From this distance and in this light it was hard to know for sure. The female stared in Ron’s direction, then she leaned over and whispered something to Malfoy. 

Draco started then tucked his head. When he looked back up, he looked right at Ron. Even from across the large room, Ron could see the white of his smile, followed by the practiced curl of his sneer, as if he may have given too much away with the smile. Malfoy stood, walking across the floor. One raised eyebrow in Ron’s direction and a flick of his head he headed towards the exit. Ron nodded in reply. He waited a few seconds then scrambled to his feet to follow. 

“Where you going?” Ginny managed to ask around Hermione’s tongue doing its best to play tonsil hockey with Gin. And hadn’t that been the surprise of the year, at least until this thing with Malfoy had happened, when his ex-girlfriend and his sister had started fucking just weeks after Ron and Harry and each ended it with them. 

“Outside. I need some air. It’s hot in here. You know, I think I might just go home.” Somehow the idea of coming back inside afterwards just didn’t sit right with him. “I’m feeling a bit knackered.” As he said those words he wondered what the chances were, he could convince Malfoy to come to his. 

Ron’s cock twitched in anticipation. A whole evening with Malfoy, in a bed, spread out in front of him, all marble like skin and miles of leg. Naked and open and begging for Ron’s cock to come and bugger him? No wonder Ron’s cock was leaking in excitement. Just outside the door, Ron had to reach down to readjust himself as his cock throbbed in eagerness. 

He turned the corner. Malfoy stood exactly where Ron thought he’d be. Draco leaned against the wall, a cigarette held between two fingers. One leg was bent, with a black high-topped trainer pressed against the stone wall. As Ron approached, Draco pushed off from the wall, and leaned in catching Ron by the back of the neck. He pulled him in for a tongue filled snog. It was too short by half and Ron really wanted more of it. . 

Draco stepped back a step, a frown on his face. “Tell me, since when do I have the hots for Ronald—the ginger Weasel—Weasley? To the point that I want nothing more than to spend the rest of the night spread out on his bed while he buggers me senseless.” 

Ron started, blood rushing to his cock. A whole evening with Malfoy. In his bed. Ron wondered if he’d been hearing things. 

“And if I can’t have that, I guess I’ll have to settle for sucking him off, in a dirty alley,” Draco said, dropping to his knees in front of Ron. 

Ron had barely had time to respond, before Draco had his flies unbuttoned and his hand reaching inside the flap of Ron’s Y-fronts with very nimble fingers. A wet inferno of heat surrounded Ron’s cock, as Malfoy’s mouth engulfed him. Ron collapsed against the wall. Only the wall wasn’t there, it was in front of him instead. Draco snickered, then deftly turned them, the wall now behind Ron. He dove back on, but Ron stopped him. 

He pulled Draco to his feet. “Yes. The answer is yes. Now hold on.” With that he grabbed Draco’s arm and Disapparated them out of the alley.


End file.
